orionlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pandora Chronos
Take me to your leader! (Open to plotting, etc. Especially figures of leadership.) __TOC__ Basics Name: '''Pandora Chronos '''Alias(es): Place of birth: '''Tokyo, Japan '''Date of birth: '''January 19th, 2112 (89) '''Gender: Female Race: Japanese Height: '''158cm '''Weight: '''45kg '''Hair: '''Black '''Eyes: '''Brown '''Sexuality: '''Heterosexual '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Family: *Sakura Chronos (Mother) (Tokyo, Japan) *Chiasa Chronos (Grandmother) (Tokyo, Japan) Abilities Chronology Supposedly passed down from mother to daughter since the start of time. This is recognized as a near-divine gift (or curse) the grants the recipient the capacity to look into the Past, Present and, most importantly, the many Probable futures based on the moment at hand. As the act itself can be time consuming, the Chronologist can remove herself from Time and Space in order to Observe the Future without fear of being left behind by the present as, when they return, it is as if time stopped in their absence and resumed when they returned. They are, however able to choose to reappear somewhere other than where they had been when they vanished, effectively granted the additional effect of teleporting. They have no real supernatural ability to force their preferred outcomes into happening but in knowing what is to come they have a distinctive advantage in using their knowledge to press for the preferred outcome. An uncontrollable side-effect of this ability is that they seem to become possessed in times of dire need by unknown forces to speak, write, or even paint/scribble or sculpt mysterious forewarnings (prophesies) of events that have yet to occur. The Chronologist that performs it seems to have no inside knowledge of what such warnings mean, much less When or Where they will occur. Karma The ability to temporarily tip the scales of Luck for or against her target. The results are unpredictable and based largely on circumstance and intent. For an example: with a light touch of Good Fortune, a subject may come across a valuable trinket that they otherwise would have missed on the sidewalk. With a more powerful push of this power, the person might perform the same action to pick up this trinket…and dodge a bullet in the process. In regards to Misfortune, the subject could go from things as small as misplacing items of value, losing track of time, getting lost, etc, to having their enemies all cash in their debts or grudges at the same time. The amount of time that this effect lasts is unpredictable and simply relies on the Positive or Negative force to run its course on its own. This isn’t to say that someone can be endlessly lucky for weeks on end, or utterly miserable. This simply implies that a finite series of actions must run its course, typically based on achieving a singular action. As per the example for Good Fortune: by finding the trinket or dodging the bullet, the luck would be considered fulfilled and anything further relies on the natural course of events. Same with misfortune: as soon as the subject is thoroughly lost, or their enemies have decided to call in their debts, etc, what happens from there relies on the choices of the subject once more. Timeless No member of the Chronos family has been known to be born mortal. In dire situations where they fall subject to the touch of death, their bodies simply turn to sand, freeing them to return to their hierarchal source of power to reform. After they have reformed they are free to return to Earth as they please, bare of any previous injury they may have collected prior to their temporary death. On a cosmetic level, the color of the sand they turn into can differ in hues from member to member. In Pandora's situation she's the first to turn to the color of black when she dies, very comparable to Hawaii's volcanic black sand beaches. Miscellaneous 'Before Evolen:' *Born January 19th, 2112. Raised by her mother and grandmother. *2130: Attends Harvard University *2138: Graduates with a Ph.D in Psychology (age 26) *2141: The Chronos Family establishes the Hana Academy on Maui (age 29) *2144: Goes into her first state of deep hybernation, a side effect of extensive immersion in Chronology *2149: Returns to consciousness. Takes up the position of teaching Psychology as well as working as a counselor for the student body. *2169: Forced to rest again. Request Jung HyunSu as her caretaker before going to sleep. Occasionally vanishes during her slumber for short periods of time and returns in states of dream-state restlessness before returning to her deep slumber. *2199, early February: Awakens in secret. **March 6th: Removes herself and Jung HyunSu from Time and Space. **April 10th: Returns to Hana with HyunSu to search for survivors and rebuild. 'After Evolen and Current:' *Assisted in rebuilding the remains of Hana Academy. *Continues to teach students that remain, however Pandora spends the majority of her time traveling between the islands as a neutral party, trading Luck or hints to the future in return for unusual tasks that, often enough, serve no immediate benefit to herself. She typically contacts (or attempts to contact) individuals of Leadership standing in the remains of Hawaii's sects. *Does not aid in violent or underhanded conflict. Private Knowledge *The Chronos family, Pandora in particular, knew of the Evolen disaster before Evolen was an idea. *Created Hana Academy as a recovery point to turn to post-cataclysm. *Pandora's deep slumbers were caused by her constant involvement in sorting through the Future. While no time seems to pass to others when she departs the mortal realm, she is fully conscious in this activity. On a cognative level it could be considered that in her relatively 'short' life thus far, she's lived several lifetimes through the use of Chronology. *Attempts to keep contact and involvement with Hawaii's Leadership to maintain the Greater Balance. *Immortal Category:Characters Category:Bloodlines Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Tychokinesis Category:Resurrection Category:Hana Academy